Reverb
Reverb is one of the songs created and performed by the Japanese rock band Kuroyume and is available on their eighteenth eponymous single. The single is one of the productions which honors the band's twentieth year anniversary for their career. It doubles as the image song for Samurai Warriors 4 and the ending theme song for its TV special Sengoku Musou SP ~Sanada no Shou~. Koinuma commented that a rock song would fit the cruelties of war the team wanted to capture in this title. Kiyoharu remarked in Kuroyume's video message for the media event to celebrate the series's tenth anniversary that they agreed to the collaboration to commemorate their anniversaries in unison. At the time of its recording, Reverb was not yet created so he had little to say about it. He did state his wishes for it to completely fit its source material. Consumers can digitally purchase the single through one of five Samurai Warriors 4 music cards, or cards which have pin numbers for downloading Reverb online. The collaboration product code included on the single and these cards unlocks the "Black Feather" heirloom (one-time use each battle in which user momentarily enters a hyper attack state and gains the Slay element to their attacks) and the option to listen to the image song during battle. Credits :Lyrics, Composition: Kiyoharu :Arrangement: Miyo-Ken & Kuroyume :avex trax label Lyrics Kanji= :解け降りる幻想よ止まるまで這って :哀しげに開ける世は悪夢（ゆめ） :身を斬れる天命よ君だけであって :悔やむより痛みは謳歌だって :All I have was nothing :Still I cry for nothing :Oh I have a heartache :Still I've lasting ache :燃えたぎる氷点でピリオドを射って :流れる血に明けに暮れたリビドー :All I have was nothing :Still I feel that nothing :祈って見上げるなら :鮮やかに、咲き誇って舞う花びら :ただ心は乱された :狂おしさと嘆き :光と影がまた、会う未来の果てに :あの孤独で満たされた :記憶辿る僕の :視界を塗り替えて、或る美学をくれた :羽はまるで刃 :両手、触れた雨は :なだらかに、時を待って咲く花びら :ただ心は乱された :狂おしさと嘆き :光と影がまた会う未来はいつか :言霊は残せた？ :新たな灰となれ :光る風に乗って届け、貴方の元へ :ただ心は満たされた :貴方は泣くだろうか？ :詠う僕の影を、忘れながら浮かべて :成る未来の果てに :覚えていて刃 |-|Romaji= :toke-oriru gensou yo tomarumade hatte :kanashige ni akeru yo wa yume :mi wo kireru tenmei yo kimi dake de atte :kuyamu yori itami wa ouka datte :All I have was nothing :Still I cry for nothing :Oh I have a heartache :Still I've lasting ache :moetagiru hyouten de piriodo o utte :nagareru chi ni ake ni kureta ribidoo :All I have was nothing :Still I feel that nothing :inotte miageru nara :azayakani, sakihokotte mau hanabira :tada kokoro wa midasareta :kuruoshisa to nageki :hikari to kage ga mata, au mirai no hate ni :ano kodoku de mitasareta :kioku tadoru boku no :shikai wo nurikaete, aru bigaku o kureta :hane wa marude yaiba :ryoute, fureta ame wa :nadarakani, toki wo matte saku hanabira :tada kokoro wa midasareta :kuruoshisa to nageki :hikari to kage ga mata, au mirai wa itsuka :kotodama wa nokoseta? :aratana hai to nare :hikaru kaze ni notte todoke, anata no moto he :tada kokoro wa mitasareta :anata wa nakudarouka? :utau boku no kage wo, wasurenagara ukabete :aru mirai no hate ni :obeteite yaiba |-|English Translation= :No, don't fade, melting fantasy! I crawl towards your ending :in vain. The dawning world reveals my nightmare :You were the only one who was severed by fate :Rather than mourn for you, I painfully sing your eulogy :All I have was nothing :Still I cry for nothing :Oh I have a heartache :Still I've lasting ache :The fervent period captured in the ice is cut asunder :The blood spilled for it leaves behind empty passion :All I have was nothing :Still I feel that nothing :Should I pray and look above :lucid flower petals would shower around me :My heart is just a mess :I cry out from this insanity :towards the light and darkness, towards the future when I can see you :Filled with that loneliness, :the memories within me :repaints my field of vision, to a strange new aesthetic :Feathers resemble the sword :Touching the rain with both hands, :ever so gently, and with some time, flower petals would blossom before me :My heart is in hysterics :Consumed with madness, I cry out :Is there a future when I can see your light and shadows again? :Will the spirit of my words remain? :I vanish into fresh ash :and ride this shining wind, hoping to reach you :My heart is satisfied :Would you be the one to cry for me? :My singing shadow floats away as I'm forgotten :towards the ends of another future :Yet remember always, the sword External Links *Official listing, Music card news *Avex posting of music video *Billboard Japan news report Category:Songs